The purpose of this Research Core is to provide oversight for the three research projects included in the proposal and to ensure communication between the investigators involved. The Pi/Director of the Research Core, Dr. Dorothy Tuan, in addition to leading one of the research projects will be responsible for providing oversight for the overall conduct of the projects. The Pis and co-investigators of the three research projects (Drs. Tuan, Kutlar, Ikuta, and Meiler) participate in regular monthly SCD research meetings and discussions where they exchange ideas. They have a track record of collaboration on SCD related research projects. As the PI of the Research Core, Dr. Tuan will be responsible to conduct regular monthly meetings to ensure progress of individual research projects, to discuss and resolve problems and pitfalls, and to communicate findings and results. Dr. Tuan will also ensure that the projects adequately utilize existing resources on the MCG campus. She will work closely with individual project leaders (Drs. Kutlar and Ikuta) to make sure that the projects are conducted in a responsible manner and that adequate measures for the protection of human research subjects and animals are observed.